Space Troopers!
Space Troopers! is a project on LEGO CUUSOO by NickRoyer, who is collaborating with GreenLead and CrashSanders on the project. It was created on December 6th, 2011. It was formerly known as "Space Marines!," however, the name had to change due to a request from an unknown company. It reached Achieved status on December 3rd, right before the December 4th deadline. Now that it is in Achieved status, it is to be seen whether LEGO will produce it or not, when it is time for the project to go into Review. It has many loyal fans who wish to see it as an official LEGO product. It is also still the most commented-on project on the site, with over 12,959 comments. Inside the comment section you will find Brickkart's giant "Space Marines University," which has an estimated 600+ comments and is believed to be the largest comment stream on the site. This project has a current count of 9,986 supporters due to several accounts being deleted. However, the original name of the project, "Space Marines!," belonged to another company, and they requested a name change, according to LEGO. The project was inaccessible during that time, and links to the project on the site were entitled: "Unavailable due to Trademark Request." The original project can be found at lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/5127 . Project Content The basic idea of Space Troopers revolves around the conflict between the Space Marines, brave soldiers composed of several sentient species, and the Ugokins, a primitive hive-minded species who rely on the biomatter of other species to survive. Space Marines Visual Guide NickRoyer and GreenLead have also been working on a draft of a Space Marines Guide. It contains general information about the Marines, as well as some history of the United Systems Federation. It can be found here. Set Ideas Some of the sets proposed by NickRoyer and the other collaborators include: *Space Marines Light Fighter *Space Marines Transport w/Ugokin Walker *Space Marines Orbital Drop Pod NickRoyer has also released the set concept "Battle of Alquiri."? There is also a small hoverbike which could be released with a Marine as a miniature set, or as part of a larger collection of models. On November 24th, 2012, NickRoyer presented three options for the set to be presented to LEGO, in the event that they will not start off with an entire theme. The options would be voted on by the supporters. The three options were: #The drop pod, with 3 Marines and an Ugokin; around $15: http://flic.kr/p/cdHJgG #The APC, with 5 Marines and 3 Ugokins, around $35-40: http://flic.kr/p/dv2Vef #The gunship, with 7 Marines and 4 Ugokins, around $120: http://flic.kr/p/cWWjFG Number 2 was by far the most common vote, as it is affordable, yet still contains a decent amount of material both for the Ugokins and the Space Marines. NickRoyer declared option 2 to be the winner. Space Marines Video A promotional video has been produced by HJMediaStudios on YouTube to advertise the concept. It has over 1,800 views, and supporters of Space Marines are hopeful that it is drawing supports. Achievement of 10,000 Supporters Soon after Space Troopers! reached 10,000 supporters, to celebrate, NickRoyer posted a photo of Space Marines standing in rows, entitling it Graduation Photo 2012. Supporters of the project could add their names to the numerous Marines in the photo. Category:Project Category:Space Category:NickRoyer Category:GreenLead Category:CrashSanders Category:Non-Licensed Category:Achieved Category:2011